Malefor
Crude Summary Pre-A New Beginning Malefor was stated to have no limit to how strong he could be, getting more powerful than what the dragons could ever compete against, because he's a bred badass, that's why. The purple seized darkness that shrouded him with more dangerous ill tempered than a teen beast and waged war against those who foolishly attempted to suppress Malefors baddass skilz.(NO S!) Malefor was close I tell you, very damn near close, however the most unfortunate happened, he lost... No really that's what happened, Malefor just to lost to bulls@#! reasons and became imprisoned until. A New Beginning Being held captive for plot foolish decisions that should had Malefor be the main top tier for the trilogy, as a matter of fact it should be called 'The Legend of Malefor: A New TOPDOG!' but i'm getting ahead of myself, so here's the narrative. During his stupid imprisonment, his monkey buddy that is really a bamboo named Gaul the Darwinist anthropomorphic was sent to destroy the seed dragons that was never confirmed to be reliant on sperm and egg by biological parents. Then again, i'm not sure if that junk was ever stated due to such information create sodomites in the future, so I guess it's just magic or some crap like that. Anyways Gaul succeeded for the most part except with one certain egg and it's Cynder. Malefors magnificent piece of work made Cynder just fine(In his own mind) and sent her to do his bidding in freeing the dark master from something that should of NEVER held Malefor captive. The Eternal Night This is just sad, it turns out that Malefor actually died or something like that in the Eternal Night, and needed to be resurrected or something like that. :( Nonetheless Malefor comes back by the help of Gaul with what he feared being covered in a crystal. Dawn of the Dragon Now the awesomeness that is Malefor truly takes action in a beautiful that is actually ugly form, and the best part, he's voiced by Mark Hamil, the worst part is that his voice is distorted. COME ON GUYS! You have one of the biggest voice to get in the upcoming non-manipulate-your-predictive-knowing-anti-Rian-Johnson way of doing things and you messed up by ruining Marks voice, just no!!! Back from the angry dead of my rant, Malefor preforms a multi-continent to planetary feat on the heliocentric planet that might be based of Darwinism occultism evolution standards, and made an announcement that the destroyer would come to wreak the weaklings nuts off. Spyro and his abused if not implied horribly girlfriend Cynder thought they defeated the Destroyer but Malefor brought it back because he's TOPDOG and the true husband/Count Olaf/Ozai of a Vilaf/Ozatara to Cynder, not Spyro. As Malefor is about to kill Spyro and Cynder, he does not about to kill Spyro and Cynder. The end Tier A5-B''(R3-C)' ' Height Taller than 10 feet Destructive Capabilities Dawn of the Dragon publication- likely 3-C Penetration duration 3/7 Range 3/7 Intellect At least 2/4 Fighting Capabilities At the very least 2/5 | at least 3/5 | likely higher Speed 5/8 | 6/8 blitz speed Lifting Strength Likely 4/8 Stamina At least 2/4 Abilities and Power Advantage At least 3/5 Weakness Immunity 4/4 Track Record Quadruple paragraph matchup victories Quadruple paragraph matchup losses Quadruple paragraph matchup inclusives Canon victories Canon losses -Spyro and Cynder(MLVFG) Canon inclusives